The PC Goddess
by Mikhail Kutzow
Summary: Neptune discovers that the PC Continent exists not only in Plutia's world, but in her world as well. But in the Hyperdimension, the PC Continent is far more prosperous, with a goddess of their own.


"It was a dark day in Planeptune… Their goddess was captured and subjected to unimaginable torture… Her oracle and her sister had turned against her… She saw no way to escape… She would die here, alone…"

"Neptune! Stop being so melodramatic!" Nepgear chastised her sister, "We're just making you work!"

"I've been working for hours! I'm wasting away here!" Planeptune's goddess protested, slumping over her desk, "You haven't even let me eat!"

"It's been thirty minutes, sis! How can you be hungry already!?" the CPU Candidate complained. Most of the last thirty minutes had been spent like this. It had taken a lot of effort and planning to get Neptune to work, and while Neptune would occasionally look over one piece of paperwork or report, she would go right back to complaining as soon as it was done.

"I'm a growing gal ya know, I need to make sure I don't starve myself!" Neptune whined.

Nepgear, choosing not to point out the fact that, as a goddess, Neptune did not age or grow older, simply shook her head and sighed. "If I fix some tea and snacks, will you use your HDD form?" she asked, hoping that Purple Heart would be more cooperative.

"It's a deal, Nep Jr!" Neptune replied, suddenly full of energy again.

Smiling in relief, Nepgear paused on her way out the door, turning around to look at her older sister. "Promise me you won't run off to skip work?" she asked her older sister.

"There's no way I'd skip out on my little sis's sweet snacks!" Neptune replied cheerily.

Nepgear let out a relieved sigh, smiling at her sister before leaving the room.

And as soon as her sister was gone, Neptune collapsed forward over her desk with a frustrated sigh. "Well, I guess since I don't have Nep Jr. to talk to anymore, I might as well do some of this work while I wait," she groaned, before pushing herself back up into a sitting position.

Hoping she might at least be able to read something interesting, Neptune picked up a military report and started looking it over. And then her eyes went wide.

* * *

"What the goodness!?"

Histoire, surprised by the outcry of her nation's CPU Candidate, quickly made her way to Neptune's office, and very quickly realized why Nepgear sounded so shocked. Neptune's office was a mess, even more so than it usually was. The window was wide open, and paperwork had scattered everywhere as the wind blew into the room. And, as was to be expected from the state of the room, Neptune was nowhere in sight.

"I left her alone to make tea and snacks, and she ran off," Nepgear explained dejectedly, standing in the center of the room.

"It's not your fault," Histoire responded, her tone firm, as it usually was when Neptune was skipping work, "You did well, managing to get her to work at all. But for now we need to clean up-"

Before she could finish, Histoire was cut off by Nepgear's mobile device ringing. Quickly answering it, the purple-haired CPU Candidate could not help but smile when she heard the voice of Lastation's CPU Candidate.

"Hey Nepgear, we have a bit of a situation over here. Do you… Think you could come over to help?" Uni asked.

While any other day, Nepgear would have leapt at the chance to help out her friend, her heart sank at having to turn her down. "I wish I could, but my sister's gone missing again. I hope she at least doesn't have amnesia this time," Nepgear replied sadly.

"W-well actually," Uni replied, caught off-guard by Nepgear's disappointment, "That's the problem. Your sister showed up and won't leave Noire alone. I'm afraid my big sis is going to snap if this keeps up much longer."

"For the last time, Neptune, I'm too busy to play any of your games!" Noire's voice was loud enough that Nepgear could easily hear it over the phone, and on the other end of the line, Uni winced from the volume.

"Oh, I-I see," Nepgear replied, shaken slightly by the sound of Noire's outburst, "I'll be right over and see what I can do!"

Hanging up, Nepgear ran towards the window and leapt up onto the windowsill, her body engulfed in a bright purple light as she left the ground. Landing lightly on the sill, she kicked off and took to the skies, flying off towards Lastation.

"Nepgear, wait!" Histoire cried out, to no avail, as the CPU Candidate was already out of earshot. The fairy sighed, and shook her head. "I can't believe she left. It's so hard to clean up a mess like this when I'm this small," she said to herself.

* * *

"You'll never take me alive!" Neptune shouted, her usual goofball self, as she sprinted out onto the balcony of Lastation's basilicom and transformed, taking off into the air.

"Get back here, Neptune, I'm not finished with you!" Noire shouted, running out onto the balcony after the Planeptune goddess. However, she stopped just short of transforming and composed herself. "Fine. At least she's gone," she said to herself, storming back inside.

"That was close," Purple Heart sighed to herself as she rose higher into the air. "I wish I didn't get so silly when in my human form, maybe then I could have talked her into it," she remarked, turning back towards her own nation and spotting her sister flying towards her.

"Neptune!" the CPU Candidate called out, as she began decelerating before coming to a stop in front of her sister.

"Nep Jr? What are you doing here?" the transformed Neptune asked.

"After you disappeared, Uni called and said you were bothering Noire," Nepgear explained, "I was worried that if I didn't stop you, we'd have another international incident on our hands."

"I thought we both agreed that time didn't count – it was Blanc after all, you know how angry she gets, and we managed to resolve everything before our nations went to war," Purple Heart replied, looking embarrassed.

"O-oh, right," Nepgear responded meekly, "Why did you even come out here, anyway?"

"Well, I was reading reports – I still don't know how you talked me into actually working while I was in my human form – and I came across reports of a new continent a few hours flight from the Lastation shore. I was hoping Noire would want to come along to take a look with me since I had to pass through Lastation anyway, but she was busy," Purple Heart sighed, looking a bit defeated.

"I can come with you!" Nepgear replied, eager to get to go on an adventure with her older sister.

The transformed Planeptune goddess smiled, patting her younger sister on the head. The truth is, her airheaded human side had totally forgotten about her younger sister, and she couldn't help feeling bad about it, so she was glad to have a chance to make it right. "Of course, Nep Jr. I'd be glad to explore with you," the goddess answered, before turning around and looking back at her sister. "Let's go, Nep Jr." Purple Heart said, before taking off towards their destination.

"Right!" Nepgear replied, before taking off after her older sister.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Nepgear exclaimed as they neared the capital of the newly discovered nation, her eyes sparkling in delight.

Purple Heart smiled to herself at her sister's reaction. The city certainly seemed like the kind of place her younger city was like. The building composition was fairly normal, ranging from short, one or two story buildings to towering skyscrapers, but what stood out was the steam pipes and exposed machinery covering the various buildings. The city was a steampunk enthusiast's dream, and Nepgear, with her love of technology, couldn't wait to see everything up close.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the city, and they landed in an out of the way alleyway to revert to their human forms without attracting too much attention. Walking out into the streets, Nepgear kept looking back and forth, as though she didn't know what she wanted to look at first. Neptune was a bit more relaxed, but she still seemed happy about what she was seeing.

"Wowee, the report mentioned there was civilization here, but I never thought it'd be like this," the goddess remarked, arms behind her head as she walked down the sidewalk, her sister close behind.

"Do you think we could go shopping while we're here?" Nepgear asked her older sister, excitement clear in her voice.

"I don't see why not," Neptune replied, "I mostly just wanted to check this place out. What could be the harm in a bit of shopping?"

The younger of the two nearly leapt into the air in excitement, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her off down the street.

"Owie! Wait, Nep Jr!" Neptune protested, "You're going to pull my arm off! Are you even listening to me!?"

The younger of the two purple-haired sisters was not listening. After a few minutes they found themselves in a large square, and Nepgear quickly found a store selling mechanical parts to drag her sister into. As soon as they were inside, Nepgear let go, and began eagerly but thoroughly search through the parts, while Neptune simply paced back and forth in boredom.

A few minutes later, Nepgear realized something and walked over to her sister, several boxes in her arms. "Um, sis? Did you bring any money with you? I didn't think I would need any when I followed you to Lastation," she asked her older sister, rather clearly embarrassed.

Neptune, however, looked equally embarrassed. "Um, I was in such a rush I didn't think to grab any besides what I had on me at the time," she answered, prompting her sister to put the boxes back rather dejectedly.

As the two sisters left the store, Planeptune's goddess knew she had to do something to cheer up her sister. And, spying a café, she knew exactly what that something was. "Cheer up, Nep Jr! I still have some money, so let's go grab some grub!" she cheered, pointing towards the café.

"W-well alright, that sounds nice," Nepgear replied, still rather down.

Neptune couldn't figure out why her sister wasn't cheered up. Of course, the whole reason she was so enthusiastic about it herself was that she had been hungry before she left and never had those snacks that her younger sister had prepared, but the goddess was far too oblivious to realize she was thinking with her stomach at the moment. So, instead, she rationalized that Nepgear would cheer up more once they had snacks in front of them, and she led the way to the café without any further hesitation.

* * *

Neptune was practically beaming after her success cheering her sister up. Of course, Nepgear really had simply gotten over her disappointment, but Neptune had herself convinced that it was thanks to her actions. But, either way, the two sisters were enjoying a peaceful moment together, sipping tea and eating sweets on the patio outside the cafe.

"So, um, Neptune," the younger sister began, "Why was it you were so excited to come here? I mean, I know it's big news to find a new civilization, but why did you suddenly leave?"

"Well, there was a place here in Plutie's world, so I thought I'd order some scouting missions to see if there was anyone here," Neptune explained, "And, well, I'm sure you saw how awesome this place is compared to in Plutie's world. It's much more populated, for one, and I hear they even have their own goddess!"

Nepgear nearly choked on her tea at that, "What the goodness!? How could they have a goddess without us knowing about it?"

Neptune just shrugged. "I dunno," she replied, "We should find her and ask her about it!"

"I guess… Though she might be pretty shocked to find us here…"

"C'mon, it'll be fine!"

"She might think we're trying to invade or something, though!"

"Well we managed to get all buddy buddy with the other CPUs, it'll be fine!"

"I'm still not certain… It took us centuries to make peace with the others… And this goddess might not even know we exist... Or she might have a good reason to keep hidden…"

"You worry too much, Nep Jr! It'll be fine!"

Nepgear simply sighed, realizing there was no arguing with her older sister, and they enjoyed their tea and snacks in peace for a time.

A few minutes later, though, a voice from the square interrupted their peaceful meal. "Hello everyone! It's us, your friendly neighborhood ASIC distributors!"

"ASIC!?" the sisters cried out in surprise.

"We got some real treats for you today, ladies and gentlemen! A whole bunch of copies of games from the mainland! We know our online services have been down for a while, but we've got physical copies right here for you all! First come, first serve!"

With nothing but a nod to each other, the goddesses of Planeptune leapt into action. Quite literally, as they jumped the railing around the café patio and roughly shoved their way to the front of the crowd. Now that they could see the ASIC grunts, the sisters could tell that they really were just grunts – three nondescript males with hooded coats to hide their faces.

"Hey you three!" Neptune shouted, pointing at the three, "Stop right there! In the name of the sharicite, I'll punish you!" As she finished her dramatic introduction, she stretched out her hand and her katana appeared from thin air, causing the crowd to gasp and step back.

"S-sis? What was with that line?" Nepgear asked, materializing the handle of her beam saber without any fanfare.

"Oh, that? I heard something like it in an anime and wanted to try it," the goddess confessed, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! If you're saying things like that, you must be with the CPU, right!? Don't just interrupt us and then ignore us!" one of the thugs shouted, rushing at Neptune and throwing a punch right to her face.

Neptune didn't even give him a chance to hit her. She may be the type to slack off and become completely out of shape, but this thug was the lowest of the low. Without having to exert any obvious effort, the CPU parried the punch with the flat of her blade and smashed the pommel of her weapon into the man's face, breaking his nose and sending him crumpling to the ground, crying out in pain.

"That was underwhelming," Neptune protested, having expected a little more than that.

"Yeah, these underlings are even lower than Underling," Nepgear remarked.

Both thugs looked at each other, then to their incapacitated comrade, then back to each other. Then they ran, Neptune and Nepgear giving chase immediately. The chase wound through the streets, disrupting traffic and shoving civilians out of the way, until eventually, the two girls had chased the thugs into a dead end alleyway.

"D-damn! We took a wrong turn! Now we're dead!" one cried.

"This is your fault! These girls are going to kill us!" the other replied.

"We're not gonna kill you, silly, we're just gonna rough ya' up a bit until you cry uncle!" Neptune explained, quite cheerful for someone threatening to beat two criminals up.

Before the sisters could act, though they were interrupted by a calm, composed voice from behind them. "Well, I heard that there was a disturbance in my city, and what do I find but two good citizens chasing down some ASIC scum."

The owner of the voice walked past the purple-haired girls, revealing her to be a woman in an ornate blue dress, with a long black ponytail. "I appreciate your efforts, and I will be sure to reward you. But for now…" she began, before summoning a hand-scythe from the air in front of her. "Taking care of these two is a job for a goddess."


End file.
